The Moon & His Sun
by Remy J Lupin
Summary: "Every one is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody."- Mark Twain  RL/HG fic  just straight delicious fluff :
1. The Full Moon

**A/N:** This really doesn't take place in a specific time... All you really need to know is that pretty much no one died and the Order is still fighting Voldemort. I have honestly no idea where I want to take this story, so I'm more than open to suggestions. For right now, it really is just Remus and Hermione being cute together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. Not a house. Not a car. And DEFINITELY not Harry Potter. Not even Remus :(

**rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg**

**H**ermione glanced up from her book and took a long look out the large floor to ceiling window beside her. She was curled up on one of the old dusty chairs in 12 Grimmauld Place's library too distracted to sleep, left to bury herself into books in the early hours of the morning.

The moon shone with a bright enchanting glow, completely full, resting in the sky peacefully. Hermione remembered staring out the window as a child watching clouds slowly pass across the moon. She used to covet the calm it gave her. The silver light making everything glow. But ever since the summer of her third year at Hogwarts, the moon only left her with an uneasy, almost helpless feeling. She was unbearably restless.

Every time she closed her eyes she couldn't help but picture Remus, curled up on the floor in his room. Miserable and alone. Hermione finally turned away from the sky and closed her book sharply. She'd occupied herself long enough.

Climbing out of her chair, she crept out of the library and up the stairs awaiting silently at the end of the hallway. She cleverly skipped over the ones that squeaked, having made this journey many times in the middle of the night when she found it impossible to sleep. Spending all hours of the night lost in books.

On tiptoes she moved down the hall past Ron and Harry's room and then Ginny's and hers to the room at the very end of the corridor.

She stopped and took a deep calming breath. She honestly had nothing to be afraid of. Remus had taken his potion earlier which would calm him and keep him harmless. Although, she could not shake this strange feeling that Remus would not appreciate her visit. He was so concerned he might somehow hurt one of them while he was transformed. He was very touchy about anyone coming near him.

Exhaling slowly, she reaches for her wand tucked in the front of her flannel pajama pants and taps the doorknob whispering, "Alohamora."

The door clicked open softly and she entered the room quietly. The bright moon illuminated the room with a cool blue light, and the shadows ran long and eerie across the floorboards. The bed was empty, but when she rounded the end of it she found her lonely werewolf curled in a ball on the floor.

"Hi, Remus," she said sweetly, offering a soft smile. His head shot up at her voice, and he immediately scurried under the bed and let out a muffled howl.

"Remus, don't do that," she begged softly, crouching down to look at him. "You took your potion. I know you won't hurt me. Come out."

The silence of the night filled the room for a moment. Hermione held her breath, not because she was scared, but because she was wordlessly wishing him to trust himself.

Slowly, the scruffy werewolf crawled out from under the bed, looking at her with appreciation as she rested her hand on his face. She smiled.

"Lay up here with me," she said, standing up before getting up onto the bed and resting on the far side. She watched him hop up onto the bed cautiously, taking only a few tiny precautious steps before lying down at the very edge of the bed resting his head on a pillow.

She didn't say a word, she just moved closer to him, resting her face against his. His fur tickling her face a slightly. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and she felt him tense underneath her arm.

"Shhhhh," she whispered. "It's okay." And with that she kissed the top of his head, his furry ears perking up at her gesture. His golden amber eyes stared up into hers, and she noticed they were the exact same shade as his human eyes. Remus licked her nose, and she smiled, giggling quietly, she pulled him closer to her.

And it's like this, in the pale blue light of the moon, they fell asleep. Foreheads pressed together. Bodies gently touching. Remus' last half conscious thought before he drifted off to sleep was that this was the happiest he's been during a full moon since James had died.

**rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg**

**R**emus inhaled the morning air deeply before letting out a long silent yawn. Absentmindedly, he tightened his grip around her waist and buried his nose in her neck and smelled the sweet, fruity scent lingering her hair.

And that's when his eyes burst open. He shot up and he looked down at the young woman sleeping peacefully beside him. Her big eyes hid behind relaxed eyelids. Her gentle lashes glittering a little in the morning light. A sort of half smile played on her lips, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. He smiled at her serene presence and began to relax, thinking silently to himself that he should just go back to sleep, enjoy the little time he had left to hold her.

And then he realized he was naked.

He fell out of bed in his haste to get up and find clothes, and he heard her quietly stir. He swiftly jumped to his feet, grabbed his pillow to cover himself, and panicked as she rubbed her eyes and rolled over to face him.

"Oh!" She said, sitting up quickly with surprise, covering her eyes before looking up at the ceiling as though it were suddenly fascinating.

They both began to blush furiously.

"I'm- I'm so sorry," he stammered walking backwards towards his dresser, "I mean, I wasn't trying anything, it's just one of the problems with being a werewolf. Clothes, or, well, _lack _of clothes, I guess." He quickly grabbed the first pants he saw, a pair of plaid pajama pants, and slipped them on with one hand while holding his pillow in place with the other.

Once he had some clothes on, Hermione quit examining the walls and ceiling, and finally made eye contact with the very worrisome man and burst out laughing. Remus only managed a small smile and ruffled his hair sheepishly, his face still a fiery red color.

"Well, good morning to you, too," she laughed, flopping back down on her pillow laughing, some loose curls falling in her face.

For a second, Remus forgot his embarrassment and couldn't help but watch her face light up with laughter. The tiny curls resting on her forehead glowed gold in the sunlight. Then he remembered that he'd been naked thirty seconds ago and came crashing back to reality.

"I really am-" Remus started to apologize again, but Hermione cut him off this time.

"Remus, it's okay," she assured him, but he looked at her skeptically. "Really. It's okay," she said slowly and full of certainty, smiling up at him.

"Okay…" he nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"Good. Now get back in bed. It is way too early to be getting up yet," she said, rolling over onto her side and gently closing her eyes.

Remus thought about arguing. He really did. About five reasons why he shouldn't get back in a bed with young Hermione Granger came to mind, but just seeing her curl up like that, already starting to fall back asleep, hooked him in, and when he opened his mouth to object, he couldn't get the words out properly.

So after about a minute of standing there, with his mouth hanging opening like a jackass, he silently walked back over to the bed, threw down his pillow, and climbed under the covers next to Hermione, who let out a tiny sigh in her sleep and rested her head on his bare shoulder.

He looked down at her and smiled, silently admitting to himself that he was in way over his head.

**rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg/rjl/hjg**

**A/N**: That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed :) I started this fic a long time ago and only just decided to post it. I've been out of the fanfic world for so long, but I will continue this if I get some feedback.


	2. Monsters & NonMonsters

Hermione was in big trouble. She woke up again around nine and couldn't convince herself to get out of her old teacher's bed. Yup, this was not good.

She ended up watching him sleep for a long while. She couldn't help it. He was so adorable when he slept. His light brown hair was mussed up in all kinds of awkward directions and he just looked so peacefully happy. She desperately wanted to kiss the gray brown stubble speckling his cheeks and neck. Trail kisses all the way from his stubble down his chest and stomach. _OH WOW._

She forced herself out of his bed on that note.

She quietly made her way back down the hall and rejoiced when she made it to the stairs without waking anyone. It was a Sunday and Ron, Harry, and Ginny probably wouldn't be up for at least another hour or so. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she found Molly busy making pancakes along with Arthur who was reading the Daily Prophet and Sirius who was staring grumpily into his coffee.

"Good morning, Dear. Pancakes will be ready any minute," Molly said, spying Hermione over her shoulder as she waved her wand and the pancake flipped in the frying pan.

"Good morning. Thanks, Molly," Hermione replied shyly taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Morning, Hermione," Arthur said over his paper.

"Morning. Any news in the Prophet?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Just the same stuff. The usual _unusual _disappearances."

Hermione let out a long sigh, too. "Hey," she said quietly resting a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. His elbows were up on the table, his chin resting in his hands, but he turned to face her and gave her an appreciative crooked grin. He was usually very grumpy in the morning until he got some food and a good dose of caffeine in him, but Hermione knew just how to handle him before he had his necessary three cups of coffee.

"Pancakes are done," Molly said, setting a plate mounded with pancakes in the center of the table. Sirius immediately attacked the pile, stacking at least five on his plate. Arthur didn't look up from his paper and Molly was already back at the frying pan making more. Taking advantage of everyone's distracted state, Hermione slid open the drawer behind her and grabbed an extra fork. She loaded herself a stack of pancakes onto a plate before excusing herself to go eat in the library, so she could read.

She thought she heard Molly say something about her reading too much as she hurried out of the room and Sirius mumbling, "Sheesh mot 'oing tooo eeed, if Izz no annie badder"

Hermione hurried quietly back upstairs down past her sleeping friends once more. She opened the door as silently as possible, only opening it enough to squeeze through, and couldn't help but grin at the sight of her peacefully sleeping Remus.

Without even thinking, she crawled back into bed, sat crossed-legged next to him, and whispered, "Remus, wake up," touching his face, and placing a kiss on his cheek. _Oh shit._

He stirred a little in his sleep but just kept on dreaming. Hermione let out a heavy sigh of relief. This time she gently shook his shoulder instead. "Remus, wake up. I brought you breakfast," she whispered.

Remus gently awoke from his sleep. He'd been having this wonderful dream that this beautiful angel came down to watch over him and keep him company during his lonely transformation. He couldn't quite place a face on his lovely angel. he knew she had torrents of chocolate locks and a gentle heart melting smile. He yawned, smiling sleepily, stretching his arms out over his head and opened his eyes. _Oh shit_.

Remus Lupin was in way over his head indeed.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she said, smirking at his sleepy bewilderment. "I brought us some breakfast." She gestured to the plate of pancakes in her lap and handed him a fork before cutting off a bite for herself.

Remus shifted his way into sitting position and sent a crooked grin her way before taking the fork from her. "Thanks, Dear."

She couldn't help but notice a flicker of blush light up his cheeks as he swiftly turned away and stuffed a large bite into his mouth. "No problem, Love," she replied, grinning at him. He choked a little on his big bite of pancake, but quickly regained himself, clearing his throat. She had to stop doing that! She blushed furiously, adverting her eyes as quickly as he had.

Hermione knew deep down that Remus was the only person who had ever fully understood her. She knew how it felt to be alone. How it felt to think you had no one to turn to or simply understand you.

Even as a young, naive thirteen year old girl she'd been drawn to his gentle nature and love for knowledge. She knew she wasn't thirteen anymore, far from it in fact, having just celebrated her twenty-first birthday a few months ago. She was an adult now, not only in years, but experience. She'd been working along side the Order for a very long time and she'd faced much more than any other witch her age had. Hermione was a woman now. A woman who'd never grown out of her huge crush on her ex-professor.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked, telling her mind to hush for a minute. She'd waited so long to curl up in bed with this great man beside her, and she wasn't about to let her silly thoughts destract her from the moment.

"Surprisingly...bloody fantastic," he chuckled through a mouthful of pancakes. "Must've been because I had you to keep me company." He blushed again, not looking up from his pancakes. He cleared his throat. "I mean, honestly, the most trouble I have with my transformations, when I do get to take my potion, is how much it emotionally drains me. Well, that, and a ton of sore muscles. I think you being here kept my mind occupied...It helped me think about something other than being stuck inside the body of a monster."

Hermione felt her heart break a little. She noticed he was avoiding her gaze, staring bitterly as the sheets. She cupped her hand under his chin and lifted his face so his eyes could meet hers. "Being stuck in a monster doesn't make you a monster, Remus," she said firmly, kissing him on the forehead before she could stop herself. Her heart skipped a beat. Pulling away, she was almost to terrified to look him in the eye, but she dared it.

He was gazing deeply into her eyes. She had never seen him look at her with that much intensity before and she couldn't look away. "Thank you, Hermione," he said softly. Without breaking eye contact, he took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips with a gentle kiss. Her heart was hammering like mad as he lowered her hand, still clutched in his, and rested the palm of his other hand on her cheek. She saw his eyes leave hers for a fleeting instant as he glimpsed at her lips while biting his own. Hermione's insides were doing summersaults, and she was sure he could feel her trembling beneath his touch as he slowly started to lean in...

Just then, they heard doors bursting open down the hall. "Ginny! Hermione! Wake up! It's a beautiful day for a game of Quidditch!"


End file.
